User talk:H-Man Havoc/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tech Armor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 19:47, December 15, 2009 Thanks As you may have noticed (as if you could have missed it! :P) there's been some less-than nice activity around here lately, but fortunately, there have been some outstanding editors such as yourself here to help clean up the mess, so I just wanted to say thanks. I know we may have gotten off to a rocky start w/ our first exchange of posts, but it's always nice to see editors pitching in to help out with this stuff, and I do genuinely appreciate it. Thanks again! SpartHawg948 11:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No problem. H-Man Havoc 17:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Conduit spoiler As I made pretty clear in my edit summary the first time I removed the info, the bit about the Conduit, and especially about Sovereign attacking, is a pretty huge spoiler. As such, if it's going to be in the article, it needs to be at the bottom, under the spoiler tag, in the section for plot-specific stuff. The categories at the top (like Defense) are general info sections, which contain the information readily available towards the beginning of the game, stuff you learn from the Codex and such, not major spoilers. SpartHawg948 01:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Point taken. Didn't take this into account when I was editing the previous user's post on this. H-Man Havoc 04:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 Romance ok I read one of your posts where it says that unless you have sex, the relationship ends. I dont want to go into mass effect 2 with a romance. I ignored both romantic options pretty much through out, I should have killed Ashley on Virmire But on the way to stop Saren, in comes Ashley looking for Sex. I turned her down and we didnt have sex. Did the relationship still reach a positive conclusion? IE will I be going into mass effect 2 with her as my romantic partner? 21:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) If you didn't get the achievement, then I highly doubt it. H-Man Havoc 01:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Squadmate Classes So why is Miranda's class power called Cerberus Officer, not Sentinel or as it is appropiate in ME2, Defender? Also since when can Engineers use Shotguns or Assault Rifles as Tali and Legion can do? And what about their class powers Quarian Machinist (power), Geth Infiltrator, and for Mordin: Salarian Scientist? Those aren't the class talents like in ME, or the class powers for that appropiate class as in ME2. Bascially squad members fall into seperate categories, like Wrex: Krogan Battlemaster (class), Garrus: Turian Agent, and Liara Asari Scientist. Please stop putting squadmates into pages that they don't have any relation to and that they aren't a member of the class. Lancer1289 02:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ditto for Zaeed. He's not a Soldier, he's a Mercenary Veteran. SpartHawg948 02:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *(edit conflict) Also, please remember the race-name caps rule. It's asari, not Asari. SpartHawg948 02:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah Commdor undid that one. Basically squadmates with the sole exceptions of Kaidan, Ashley, and Jenkins are not part of classes that Shepard can be. They all have their own classes. Lancer1289 02:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Addendum: Since when does Kahlee have biotic powers? It is stated repeatly that she doesn't have biotic abilities. Please stop inserting incorrect information into articles. Lancer1289 02:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) OK.... I get it. My bad. H-Man Havoc 02:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Testing new signature Here goes... Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 15:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New edit is time stamped: H-Man Havoc 00:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I want to change my signature to the Latin one above that I just applied a redirect to my user page... how do I do that if I don't have access to the wiki tools in the process? H-Man Havoc 00:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to try this again....hopefully it works. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 00:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I like Latin! (Although I hardly remember any of it, due to lack of practice. Most of what I remember is mundane textbook examples or snippets of ecclesiastical Latin, being a fancier of Latin-rite Catholicism, myself!) Neat-o! :D SpartHawg948 05:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Let me help you out. It says: "Do not multiply entities unnecessarily." Kinda what you and "the real Lancer" do, actually. ::::Thanks Spart, and the user below... I'm well aware of what it translates into: Occam's Razor ("Entities must not be multiplied beyond necessity"). Key phrase when studying Data Management and Statistics. Particularly used on graphs, as depending on the # of points you have, the phrase dictates what line functions will always give you a perfect correlation (something the razor strongly dictates against) (e.g. 2 data points=line, 3=cubic function, 4=quadratic, and so on...)Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Lancer. H-Man Havoc 16:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with the Clones First this time it's really me, not another imposter. Second and most importantly. I must thank you for dealing with the imposters that came around earlier. He was apparently using Cyrillic characters to impersonate my user name. Needless to say that I wouldn't do something like that to begin with, and couldn't at the time because I was asleep, and I now have seen everything. Some people just can't grow up, can't act mature, can't behave like adults, can't get a life, and feel the need to inflate their egos at others expense. I still can't believe what happened earlier, and honestly while I shouldn't be surprised, I still am. Again thanks for dealing with that. Lancer1289 18:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem... the wikia safeguards need to be updated to block foreign "similar" lettered usernames in the future. H-Man Havoc 00:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) User Pages I know they are vandals, but at the same time, please don't break our policies of editing another user's page that isn't yours. This just feeds him and is also against our own site policies. Just revert the edits and we’ll deal with it as quickly as possible. Don't leave messages as again that just feeds him. Lancer1289 13:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) By editing the page, I resort to intimidation tactics in the hopes of driving them off, or at least forewarning them of their actions. It's been personal at times when my page has been edited out. If you want me to stop, I will. H-Man Havoc 13:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that doesn’t always work and in this instance, given his previous actions, he just ignores it anyway, and if anything, he gets a rise off it. Just revert the edits for the time being. Lancer1289 13:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Understood. As per what I wrote on your talk page recently, my silence will be broken if my own page is vandalized. But only for that instance. I do not wish to get banned from the wiki. I'm simply an acting-caretaker in lieu of yourself and Spart. H-Man Havoc 13:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Misinterpretation of Site Policy Please note that anyone is free to remove comments form their talk page. Your edit summary of: "You can't remove another user's comments from your own talk page. Site Policy." is incorrect. That only applies to article talk pages, not user talk pages. Users are free to remove comments at any time from their talk page as that is basically their property here. For example, if you which to remove this section, then no one can, and won't object to it as it is your talk page, not theirs. This is outlined in the Community Guidelines that a user space is the property of that user, and they control what happens there. If they were to modify a comment by another user, then that is a completely different story, but removing comments from their talk page, is perfectly acceptable, and not forbidden for reasons that I have stated above. Please do note this in the future. Lancer1289 19:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Addendum: Just to respond from your comment on my talk page, no he is perfectly within the rules, and it was you who was wrong in this case. Again if I wanted to, I could cleanse my entire talk page, and no one can do anything about it as it is my talk page. He is free to remove anything and everything from his talk page if he wants and that is not a bannable offense. Again for the reasons I listed above. Lancer1289 19:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Noted, and I've just apologized to the user in question for wrongfully citing him.Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC)